Avatar Island of Dreams
by Angelchild2511
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the war with the Fire Nation, and Aang is visiting Zuko in his Palace. While there, he finds an ancient scroll dating back four thousand years ago, the diary kept by a girl named Chen. Is this girl the first Avatar?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the original characters, just the ones that i made up for this fan fic ^^

* * *

Prologue

"Do you know why he wanted us here?" Toph whispered to Katara.

They were in the Fire Nation Palace's library, waiting for Aang to get there.

The water bender shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me. He was very excited, though."

Sokka tapped his boomerang impatiently on the table.

"I wish that he would hurry up......" he muttered, scratching his chest, "I'm getting tired of waiting....."  
Suki gave him a look that stopped the insistent tapping in its tracks.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute, everyone. Zuko went with him to see what the fuss was about. You know how he is."

Mutters went around the room like wild fire, all acknowledging how stubborn the young Fire Lord could be. Suddenly, they heard voices coming down one of the halls.

"Aang, what is that? I have NEVER seen that in the library before."  
"I'll tell you when we get there! It's a surprise."

Aang burst through the door with an arm full of scrolls in his arms, Zuko hot on his heals with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're not going to believe what I found!" Aang said in excitement, dropping the scrolls on the table.

"Aang! Be careful!" Zuko yelped, "We don't know how old those scrolls are!"

The young Avatar ignored him, his face shining with excitement.  
"Guys, I think this might be how the Avatar came about!"

The room went quiet at this announcement, all attention on the boy.

"How do you know?" Katara finally asked, curiosity brimming in her eyes.

"I skimmed through them. They have some things in there that makes me think that. I didn't read all of it, though. Just the first few scrolls."

Toph huffed noisily, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, stop just talking about it and start reading it! I can't see worth a tiger-baboon's but."

Sokka started to laugh as Suki and Katara flushed a bright red.

"Ok, I'll read it to you guys. That is, if that's alright with you, Zuko." Aang said, glancing at his friend.

Zuko thought for a moment, and then nodded, his own interest piqued.

"Yeah... Technically, I can make a document of this while you read it. This could be valuable information."

Aang nodded, pulling out a scroll from the pile and sitting down on a nearby stool as everyone settled in around him.

"'I've never kept a dairy before... I guess that there's no place like the present to start. My name is Chen Yue. I ran away from home a few months ago, with the help of my step-sister. Most of what's happened wouldn't make sense if I started telling what's happening right now, so I guess I'll start form the beginning....."


	2. Chapter one Escape

_ok, just so you know, this is a tag story i'm doing with my friend from school. she's on here as wolf-demon something or another.... her review is in the prologue, so you'll know her when you see her lol. btw, WD_, _just so you know, i changed some details on your part that you got wrong.... i hope that's ok..... :)_

* * *

Chapter 1~ Escape

Rain pounded hard against her skin, raising goose bumps as it chilled her to the bone.  
"Chen, are you ok?" a worried voice sounded in her ear, "I told you that you should have put on warmer clothes!"

"I'm fine, Jin..... It's just a little rain."

Her step-sister looked like she was close to tears as she hugged her, the younger girl's brown eyes sad.

"Take care of yourself, Chen. When Father finds out that you're missing, he'll send his people to bring you back."

"I know.... I love you, Jin. Thank you for getting me out of here. Maybe someday I'll see you again."

Jin Lee nodded, giving Chen one last hug before pushing her gently away.  
"Go.... The guards are gonna come any minute for their rounds. If they catch you, you're dead."

Chen smiled, holding the pack that her sister had shoved into her hands close to her body before, finally, slipping away into darkness.

The rain could be heard over the shouts and cat-calls as Shuri Taruo walked down the length of the long table with a platter of ale in her hands. The Chains that circled her ankles clattered audibly against the floor, making her aware of their weight with each step she took. Irritation turned into anger as one of the men pinched her bottom. She promptly stepped hard on his foot, causing her offender to swear in pain as his friends hooted and hollered around them.  
"You wench! I'll teach you to respect me!" he growled, raising a heavy arm to hit her.  
Shuri flinched violently with a squeak, scrunching her shoulders as she waited for the pain to come.  
"Now, now, Jim, what have I told you about your temper?" a soft voice asked.

When the girl opened her eyes, she saw an elder, burly man gripping Jim's wrist.  
"But she's—she's a..." the burly man stuttered through a clenched jaw.

"A servant girl, not your personal punching bag." The older man pointed out smoothly before taking the platter from Shuri's hands, "Now, why don't you make it up to her by taking this to the trash."

"What??" Jim hissed as the older man dropped his arm and shoved the platter into his grasp, "Token, are you mad?? I can't! The cap'n will—"

"Be VERY unhappy when he finds out you messed with his precious little gem." Token interjected lightly, taking a sniff of the ale, "Not to mention when he finds out that you've been dipping into his good ale again. Don't you think that you've had quite enough to drink?"

Jim wanted to argue with the man, but knew better. He slowly rose to his feet, glaring angrily at Token while the other men snickered and made childish jokes. Shuri sighed in relief, passing a nervous hand over her face.

"Thanks, Doc..... I know you didn't have to help me....."

"Ah, but there's the beauty in free will. I wanted to help you." He said, sending her a cheerful grin, "Plus, its always fun giving these brutes a taste of their own medicine."  
Shuri laughed at the irony of the statement as she followed the physician down the hall.  
"Will the ship be docking soon?" she asked eagerly.  
Reluctantly, the doctor shook his head slowly.  
"Not likely. Yosu wants to move father west for the next couple of days."

".... Oh...."

The girl's eyes dropped to the floor as Tocken her over sympathetically. The ship was traveling father away from her home in the Southern Water Tribe. From what he could gather from her vague descriptions of her life, her parents were painters. They were often not at home, out to gather new inspiration wherever they could find it. When they were home, they immersed themselves in their work, leaving Shuri to fend for herself. However, even though they were neglectful, the you girl missed them and the familiar surroundings of home very much. Still... Tocken knew that the girl needed more of a family. Shuri wanted and needed her bending abilities back, but Tocken was forced by the captain to medicate the girl with a special liquid that halted her talents from use. The doctor felt as if he had ripped out Shuri's soul by stealing one of the attributes that made her truly unique.

After a few more stops, they entered the young water bender's room. It was a tightly spaced area with only a small bed and a dresser to keep what little clothes she had.  
"Alright, Doc...." she sighed, hopping up on the mattress, ".... Let's get this over with...."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the doctor fished a small vile out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She shot it down the second she got the stopper off, then watched the man leave without another word. Inhaling a deep breath, Shuri began counting backwards from ten, trying to ease the strain that pressed on her body.  
"Ten.... Nine.... Eight......"

The pouring rain and roaring ocean served as a lullaby that soothed the girl into a forced slumber, her eyes closing and enveloping her mind in sweet darkness.

Thunder rattled wildly in the sky, startling Shuri awake. Her chest felt uncomfortably tight as she tried to steady her breathing. Then something that sounded like breaking glass echoed from the other. Just to ease her curiosity, Shuri pressed her ear to the wall.  
"How can you be out??" screeched the all—to—familiar voice of Captain Yosu.  
"The dosage I gave her earlier was the last one.... I need to make more, but—"

"Don't blame me for your failures, Tocken!"

Shuri heard a loud "CLANG!" then Tock hissing in pain.

"I don't have the ingredients!" he yelped, "I can't make more 'till I get them!"

"..... Fine....." Yosu grunted in frustration, "We'll dock at the nearest port.... "  
"... But.... That'll take at least a day! Shuri's bending will return by then!"  
She could almost hear the sadistic sneer in his voice as he answered, "There are other ways to halt one's bending."

There was silence and she tensed as she heard the doctor pull in a sharp breath through his teeth.  
".... As a doctor, I CANNOT condone such crude actions. I'm supposed to FIX the pain, NOT cause it."

"You don't have to....." Yosu chuckled darkly, "Besides, Jim still has a score to settle with her. He'd be more than happy to do it."  
Shuri's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, filling her with a cold feeling. She heard the doctor try to protest, but there was a smack and a yelp.  
"Take her to the galley as soon as you can. I will NOT let her get away from me."

A door slammed, and she threw herself into her bed seconds before her door cracked open and the Captain peered in. She held her breath as he made sure she was "sleeping" and hadn't heard their conversation, and then exhaled as soon as the door was shut.  
_ What am I going to do??_ she thought frantically, holding her knees hard against her chest, _They're gonna break my arms! I've gotta find away out of here....._

She jumped as the door opened again and Tocken walked in.

"Please, tock, you can't let them break my arms! Please, please, please!!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "Please.... You promised you wouldn't let them hurt me..... Please....."  
The doctor hugged the girl close, trying to soothe her as she began to sob brokenly into his chest.

"I know... I'm not going to let the. I promise. We have to find a way to get you free."  
"How?" she hiccupped, trying to stem her tears.

"I don't know yet... I'll tell them you're se sick and then get you out on a life boat so that you can escape."

Shuri nodded, calm but for the tears still leaking down her skin.  
"But what about you? He'll sell you... or worse, kill you!"  
Tocken chuckled sadly, reaching stroking her hair gently.

"When you get as old as I am, not much tends to scare you. Besides, all of my family has already passed on, so if he kills me, I'll be with them again that much sooner.  
Shuri tightened her grip around his waist, shaking.  
"But...."  
"I'll be fine, little one. You have your whole life ahead of you, and it doesn't need to be spent on this ship."

He wiped her tears away and gently unwound her arms from him.  
"Get some sleep... I'll come and get you when it's all ready."  
The waterbender nodded, sitting back down of the bed as he walked out. After a few minutes, she glanced out of the only window in her room to the waves rolling past, knowing fully well that by tomorrow evening, she'd be home.

Two hours.... Shuri had been rowing for two HOURS strait, and still hadn't seen an inch of land.  
_Maybe I could take a little break...._ she considered thoughtfully, slowly pulling the oar from the water, but froze when insane laughter sounded from behind her.

Hazel—brown eyes darted back to see two boats full of Captain Yosu's crew heading right for her.  
"No......"

Shuri began trembling, plunging the oar back into the water. Just as she did so, one of the crew threw a bag of gunpowder into her boat. Before she could react, a flaming arrow followed, and all the young girl could do was jump. With a splash, her body hit the water just as the boat exploded behind her. Shuri was and excellent swimmer, but that didn't seem to matter. The drought that she had been receiving for the last few months had weakened her body. Slowly, the waves began to drag her under, and then black surrounded her as she passed out.

Chen inhaled a thoughtful breath. She had only been away from home a few hours and guilt and loneliness already weighed heavily on her heart.  
_I shouldn't have left Jin.... I shouldn't have left at all...._

An annoyed sigh flooded from the girl's lips and slid across the grain filled surface. Her thoughts traveled back to when she and Jin would spend hours on the beach, playing in the tide. She sat up; shaking the itchy grains of sand from her long, brown hair, then stared out at the water. She hadn't wanted to go.... After all, she had been born there, and grew up there. It was where her father and mother were buried, and where her step—sister was. She hadn't mined that her step—father, Lord Ralden, used her for entertaining their guests and her own family with her music and dancing. Jin Li, however, did.  
"You're the heir now!" Chen remembered her spirited sister telling her, "You are the only remaining blood of the Yue family! The only one! The inheritance belongs to you!"

"I don't want it, Jin. Ever since killed father in hopes of getting that fortune, I've NEVER wanted it. I'm just happy to have my freedom to do what I want in exchange for my music."

And she had been. It was a peaceful life that she loved, that she was happy in.... Until Jin Li had come to her saying that Ralden was going to sell her to the Fire Lord in exchange for her inheritance. It put irrational fear into her heart, and she allowed Jin to talk her into leaving. Now she was beginning to think that Jin made the whole thing up to get her out of "bondage".  
_I love Jin, but she can be over dramatize things to much..._ she thought with a yawn as the rain started to drizzle away, _But maybe this is my chance to travel the world like I dreamed when I was little...._

As she thought, something captured her attention from the corner of her eyes. She peered at it curiously; there was a largish—black thing washing up in the surf. It was hard to tell what it was in the pre—morning darkness, so she got up and walked over to it cautiously. It wasn't till she was six feet away when she gasped and ran over as fast as she could. A young girl was face—down in the water, her long, black hair fanned out around her head. Chen quickly hooked her arms around the girl's chest, heaving her out of the water as she dragged her away.

"Gods above please don't let her be dead..." she whispered, checking the girl over carefully.

Chen began to pump the girl's chest to push the water from her lungs, doing so for about thirty seconds before her eyes shot open. She retched, the liquid spilling from her mouth as she coughed.  
"Thank the gods!" Chen gasped, sitting back with a sigh of relief, "You scared me! I thought you were dead!"

The girl stared at her in confusion, her eyes still a little glazed.

"W—who... Who are you? Wh—where am I?"

"My name is Chen... Chen Yue." The dancer explained gently, "You're on Takote Bay. From the looks of your clothes, you must be from the Water Nation.... You're a long way from home. What's your name?"

The girl eyed her cautiously.  
"I'm... Shuri... Shuri Taruo.... Where am I again?"

"Takote Bay, in the Fire Nation. My..... Umm... I know some people who live near by."

"The Fire Nation??" Shuri gasped in shock, tears coming to her eyes, "Am I really that far?"

She began to cry, much to Chen's bewilderment and discomfort; she wasn't good with this kind of thing.

"U-umm... Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm too far away from them....!" the young girl heaved, "Much too far!!"

"Who is them?" Chen asked in bewilderment, her eyebrows raised.

"My parents!" Shuri sniffed, dropping her face into her hands and shaking miserably, "I'll never see them again...!"

Chen was a little taken back; she had never been that great at comforting people.  
"Uh...... Sure you will...!" she started uneasily while patting the girl's back, ".... Uh.... I'll... I'll even help you."

Hazel- brown irises peered at the willowy dancer skeptically.  
"Why?"

Chen chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Well... I love to travel, and I've never been to the Water Nation before, so....."

Shuri cracked a weak smile and would have replied if a loud sneeze hadn't flown from her mouth.  
"If you stay out here any longer, you'll get sick." the dancer started, glancing up at the drizzling sky before offering the water bender a hesitant hand, "I have a small tree house not far from here we can stay in. It's not much, but it'll get us out of this rain."

Shuri stared at the had warily; she barely knew this Chen girl, but what other choice did she have? The former captive was in an unfamiliar area miles away from home. She glanced up to find Chen's kind, green eyes staring down at her, her small face open and comforting.

".... Yeah." she agreed, holding back another sneeze as she grasped Chen's hand tightly, "Any where's better than here...."


End file.
